Fever
by aka-rebel-licious
Summary: A girl named Carnathia, was taken away from her abusive parents. Carnathia, Rainaye, and Jeremy have to meet their new brother Dylan who is also in the same grade as Carnathia. Times get tough when they are growing up with their family, but they will soon find the answer to their problems, and find their way through to a happy life.
1. Chapter 1

**FEVER**

By aka-rebel-licious

WHEN IT STARTED

It all started when I entered kindergarten. I was the most popular person in school. Literary, the whole school even the sixth graders wanted to hang out with me. I mean how cool is that. I don't know how I became the most popular kid, but who cares. I get every thing I always wanted.

School was fine, but it was going home that was the problem. I hated my home. My brother and sister always fought. My parents didn't care to give them attention, because they were to busy living a high school life. They did drugs and alcohol. Well, you could say I have a pretty messed up family.

I would always sneak out of the house, and they wouldn't even notice. There was a river really close to my house. I would always walk there with a sleeping bag, water, snacks, and money. That money I stole from my parents. Of course they would notice. They need that money to buy drugs. It would get dark, I would try to fall asleep but I cant. I kept having thoughts about my parents beating up Rainaye, my sister who is 11 at the time, and Jeremy, my brother who is 14 at the time. I couldn't have that thought anymore. So I head back home. Everyone is asleep. I went to the only clean room, my bedroom, and slept perfectly through the night.

The next morning I got up and went to school to have breakfasts. That smile began to smile a perfectly great smile. My face looked happy but on the inside, broke off all the noise in my head.

I couldn't hear anything. But suddenly, why did I hear my mother's voice? I turned around, there was my dad, mom, and Rainaye, all staring at me like I did something wrong. My dad started to force me to get up, and then pushed me back to the floor again. He said, "Why! Why did you steal my money?" I was helpless. I really wanted someone to help me then, but all people could do was stare. All I could do is just sit there stupidly. A tear came down my face, and everybody started laughing and saying, "Cry Baby! Cry Baby! Wah, Wah, Wah!" My dad said to me, "You're causing a me a big scene!" My dad was about to slap me but this guy from behind my dad stepped forward and grabs his arm and says, "You're not allowed to abuse your children." From that moment, I thought my hero. I wiped my tears and was going to go with that man that protected me. My dad grabbed his shoulder and was about to punch him in the face, but the guy was too fast for the guy. My dad said, "You have no right to take my kid away!" The guy then replied, "You're right. We are going to have to take all your kids away."

Jeremy, Rainaye, and I were at the police station. Our parents were in jail, and they took us to counseling. I didn't know what counseling was, but it seemed boring like school. I couldn't wait to get out of here so we could go off on our own.

We went inside, and we all sat on this long, very soft, comfortable couch. Jeremy said, "So is this where we are going to live from now on?" I got confused. I replied, "I thought we're gonna go home and live there." The counselor, Mrs. Tringula, said, "No, this is a counseling room, and you can not live on you own until you are 18 or older. You will need a responsible adult. We will decide where you are going to live later. So tell me about yourself. Anything that you care to share?" We talked and talked. It was 8:30pm. Mrs. Tringula said, "Okay, I understand. Here's what I'm going to tell you. Lets go to sleep and we could talk in the morning. Especially you, Carnathia, you need some sleep. You're only in kindergarten. You will need plenty of rest.

As Mrs. Tringula led us to the door, she said, "Mr. Quitney will take care of you now." Turning to the other people in the waiting room, she called, "Mrs. And Mr. Ter?" A couple walked past us into the room with Mrs. Tringula. Mr. Quitney came with his son, Dylan. I ran up to Mr. Quitney hugged him on the leg with a huge smile on my face and said, "What's your name?" I recognized him, because he protected me. How can you ever forget someone who protected you? He replied, "My name is Mr. Quitney, I'm glad that you are feeling a lot better. This is my son Dylan. You remember him right? He's in the same class as you." I turned to Dylan and said, "You have the coolest dad ever!"

We soon drove to this super huge house and when we went inside we saw a whole bunch of other kids. He then led us into this room with three bed, three dressers, three desks, a couch, and more. He said, "You will be living here until we figure things out. You sleep, do your homework, and basically hang out here. You could only hang out here if you keep this room clean. Adults will be checking in everyday to make sure this room is clean. If it's not then you only get to sleep and do homework in here. There is a kitchen down the hall. You get served breakfast, lunch and dinner. You will get a card everyday at breakfast. On that card is three boxes. Those boxes will be marked for getting snacks. You are only allowed to get snack three times a day. So use it wisely. I will be back in the morning to pick you guys up for school. Now remember, get some rest. Goodnight." He left. We jumped onto our beds and lay down. A woman came into our room, introduced herself, and told us she would be taking care of us until we leave. After that short talk, our telephone rang. The woman, Juhnila, picked up the phone and said, "Dinner's Ready!"

A week later we decided to stay with Mr. Quitney. He let us. I was so excited. We each got our own rooms, and the house was huge. It was like a mansion. Although, it wasn't as big as the other house. Mr. and Mrs. Quitney made us feel very welcome. They treated us like their kids, the opposite of my parents. Dylan and I bonded really well, Jeremy and Rainaye bonded really closely, Rainaye and I bonded like always, which is good, Rainaye and Dylan are nice and never fight although they aren't really that close, and Jeremy and Dylan are like buddies, but rarely talk because they are so far in age just like me and Jeremy.

One night I was sleeping and all a sudden I felt pain in my chest. I felt like I was missing someone, but I don't know who. I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking of my parents. How can I miss them after how horrible they treated me? I finally fell asleep at two o'clock in the morning.

I woke up with dark circle, a headache, and a sore throat. I was brushing my teeth when there was flash backs in my head. There was a dark black alley. There was a man and women standing side by side with black suits on. I walked into that alley for a short cut. I fell underground into this basement. The man and woman appeared again. They said you will never be able to live a life again. You have betrayed us. So now you will be betrayed. I got closer to them and realized they were my parents. Just when I was about to take their hands and say I'm sorry, they disappeared. I got freaked out. I started to run the other way, but then something interrupted my flash back. It was Mrs. Quitney. Mrs. Quitney said, "Carnathia, are you okay?" I replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just trying to remember a flash back." Mrs. Quitney said, "Remember only the good things, let the bad ones go. Okay? If you need anything, just call for me, or our maid Paola." She left. I flew in outer space again, and those flash back came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**FEVER**

By aka-rebel-licious

THE FEAR OF BEING TRAPPED

I remember coming home to Mrs. Tringula being in the quiet room. Also known as the second living room. Mrs. Quitney left us alone, so we could talk. I sat in the chair next to the couch where she was sitting. Mrs. Tringula started by saying, "So your mom told me that you've haven't been able to focus. And you've been having flash backs that gives you headaches?" I hesitated, "No that's not true. It's not true at all." She replied, "Hey I'm your counselor. Remember you can tell me anything. I wont judge you. I'm here to help." "Okay, Well I have been having these flash backs of my dreams about my parents trapping me saying you betrayed us, now you're gonna regret it. It's also your turn for betrayal. You're gonna get betrayed Car! Car was my nickname my parents gave me." We talked almost for about an hour to an hour and a half. She said that I need to have a closing with my parents.

I talked to Rainaye and Jeremy about having a closing with our parents, but they sure didn't need any, because all our parents did to them was wasn't giving a care in the world. Why would they care at all at the people who disrespected them the most? I felt so ungrateful that I needed a closing with my rude parents, but wait they aren't my parents anymore. A smile stroked at my mouth.

As soon as I arrived at the police station, my parents were already waiting in a room. I went into that room alone. They said, "What do you want, Car?" I was about to reply when I was interrupted. They said, "Oh wait, you have what you wanted already. We're in jail. How could we ever forget that our daughter put us in jail?" I cried. And said, "It was nice getting to know how rude you people are. I'm glad I met you or else who could've known what I could've been like. Good bye." I left the police station feeling good. I felt like I accomplished something.

I ran to my room getting ready for a nap, when I heard someone crying. Who would be crying right now and why? I went to go see who it is. It was Dylan. I went over to him rubbed his back and said, "What's wrong?" He shouted, "Everything! Everything is wrong!" I replied, "Can you be more specific? And this time don't shout." "Ever since you guys came, my parents haven't been treating my the same. They like you guys more; you, Rainaye, and Jeremy!" I felt bad I went to go to to Mrs. Quitney about it and she said, "Don't worry about it, I will take care of it, and from now on call me mom."

During the morning breakfast, Dylan apologized to me. We got along as quick as lighting stroked. That moment I felt like the happiest person on earth.

Christmas was coming up, and our parents gave us each a hundred dollars to spend on presents for everyone. We each got a list of who we need to buy it for and what age they are. Those people are Dylan who is 6, Rainaye who is 11, Jeremy who is 14, Ashley who is 7, Lyolea who is 14, Victor who is 3, Andy who is 15, and Xavier who is 17.

When the Christmas party started, I got a little shy. We each had to give a little speech. When I say we, I meant everyone in the family including family and friends. I was one of the first ones since my new family were the hosts. My speech was, "I am very thankful for my dad who saved me when I needed help. I am thankful for my mom who was there for me when I was in pain, and for helping me write this speech. I am thankful for Jeremy and Rainaye for helping me through the hard times we spent together. Lastly but not least, I am thankful for Dylan, because he is always there for me. Like he never goes away. Just kidding, but I love you guys. Thank You." I left off stage and sat down on a chair to listen to everyone else's speech.

After everyone was done with their speeches, we ate and gave each other our presents. Wow, this is a lot of presents, there are like 10 presents for me. I was so happy, because I never got any presents before. By the end of the night I basically knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**FEVER**

By aka-rebel-licious

TIME TO STAND UP

"Eleven years passed by quickly." I said to Dylan. Dylan replied, "Yea it did. Ready to start your new life without bullies? Hopefully." I said unsure, "Yea. Why are there even bullies?" Mom came into the room and giggled, "Aww. Look at my two babies who are growing up! Already a freshman in high school." Dylan replied, "You're gonna feel really old when you hear this. Rainaye just started high school, and Jeremy is half way through college to get his master's degree." Mom started, "Why, Dylan, Why? You make me feel so weak." We all giggled, and had a good breakfast.

After we finished getting ready, Rainaye drove me and Dylan to school. I wore a white tee with a tannish-brownish leather jacket with light blue jeans with ankle high light brown high heel boots. As for the jewelry, I wore this golden owl necklaces, and golden hearts earrings. We checked in. And got to our classes. Dylan and I only have 5 out of 8 classes together. That sucked. We had 1st, 3rd, 6th, 7th, and 8th together. My classes are English, History, Science, P.E., Study Hall, Math, Art, and Drama. Dylan's classes are English, Study Hall, Science, Math, P.E., Math, Art, and Drama. Drama, Art, and Study Hall are all electives. I told Dylan, "It's better having some of my classes with you than having no classes." He replied, "yeah."

A month passed by, and there were club sign ups. I signed up for cheerleading, dance, and photography. Dylan signed up for football. Tryouts for all clubs are all this week and next week. The first day of tryouts, Dylan went to football, and I went to dance. The second day I went to photography and Dylan went to football again. The third day I went to cheerleading, and you guessed it, Dylan's at football tryout again. Dylan went for the rest of this week and next week. It wasn't because he didn't make it, but because he was committed. He got on the team. I figured photography really wasn't my thing, so I quit that, and cheerleading, I guess they didn't want me on their team, because I wasn't cheerful enough? That's ok, because I still have dance, they told me I was hella good, and I had the looks.

During lunch today, I guess you call the popular girls came up to me, there were two of them. They told me come eat at their table. So I denied their invitation, because I was sitting with Dylan. I saw them whispering but I didn't know what it was. As soon as I saw it I asked Dylan, "Why is everyone looking at us for?" He answered, "Because you just turned down the two most popular girls on campus; Ella and Avery" We both exchanged looks, and just carried on. For the rest of the lunch we went to my dance club. Our dance club needs all the time we can get, because the homecoming rally is coming up soon, and we are going to perform. I was kind of nervous, but also very excited.

It was homecoming day already! I yelled to myself in my head. I got up and got ready. I was so nervous, but the good thing about today is that I get to skip all my classes for rehearsal. And for Dylan, all he have to do is run through the crowd, and greet them. I was stressing over on what to wear, then I remembered what they said to wear. The said to wear something really comfy, and really easy to move in. Suddenly I figured out what to wear. For the top I wore a green camouflage three quarter sleeve hoodie with lace backing over this white flowy crop top that had black lettering that spelt out Smile! For the bottom I wore these black ripped booty shorts, with this beautiful sparkly golden sheer stockings with black flexible converse. As for the head, I put on a dramatic make-up look, had beach waves for hair, and my hood on top of it. I zipped my jacket up and pulled half of my hair to one side, and the other half to the other side.

We got to school early, so I head to the multipurpose room. I felt over dressed once every one got here, but when the captain walked in, I felt like everyone else was under dressed. She had brought extra clothes, and make up. We all dressed this way. Thank goodness I dressed right.

The homecoming rally started, and first they had a couple speeches for victory. Then we came on for a motivation. We danced to Burn by Ellie Goulding, because we got the fire! Then came the cheerleaders and the football team. The cheerleaders were telling everyone who the positions for each players are. The Quarterback was Dylan, and everyone including me, screamed. But I screamed louder.

Ella heard me. After they finished, she thought Dylan and I were dating, and to get back at me for denying her, she kissed Dylan on the lips. Dylan, to her surprise, kissed her back. She pushed Dylan off of her, and Dylan ask, "What's wrong?" Ella replied, "Don't you have a girlfriend?" "No. Why?" "Isn't that your girlfriend, over there?" She said pointing to me. I ran over there, and Dylan said, "No, that's my sister. My family adopted her." I gave a confused look. Ella asked me, "Wait so he's not your brother?" I replied, "H-" but got interrupted by Ella going in for a kiss on Dylan's lips. He pulled away and said, "So you just want to make Car jealous?" "So that's her name?" Ella said with a smirk. "No, it's ju-" I said getting interrupted by Dylan saying, "Car is her nickname. Her full name is Carnathia." Ella asked Dylan, "Why are yo-" but got interrupted by him walking off. Ella said to me, "Look what you did." And walk the opposite way.

After the rally was lunch for everyone, and I sat alone looking sad. Ella and Avery walked over and said, "Hey! Everyone! Look at Carnathia! Or should I say Car?" Everyone including them laughed really hard. They continued, and said, "The girl who got adopted! Her parents abandoned her! So her big brother Dylan! Have to save her!" To everyone's surprise, I got up and yelled in her face, "No, my parents didn't abandon me! I got dragged away from them to much better, and perfect parents! Parents you would always want, but never get! Dylan, was just trying to help! And by the way Ella, or should I say Cinder- Ella? I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself unlike *cough cough* someone." Giving her the evil look. And also giving a goodbye, I said, "Good bye princess." Walking of proudly, while she stood there having a tantrum.


End file.
